Such a Vibrant Glow
by MuteSunset
Summary: It seemed that all I will ever be is a fragile and shattered window that will have many raindrops rolling into my cloudy and tattered soul. - Slightly based off of "Wishlist" by The Ready Set. Enjoy and review, if you want.


The icy winds stung my numb body and I was growing weaker as time passed by, slowly and grudgingly. It was nice out, though; the snow that blanketed everything was white like a crayon that had yet to be used, still pure and innocent. My surroundings were nothing but blinding glory, the snowflakes with their beautifully laced patterns falling gracefully upon my average figure. There were probably white speckles of snow in my honey blonde locks, but I didn't mind them or try to shake them away. As I continued my waiting process for him, I had to blink a couple times when two bright light rays came into view from my left. I knew those rays anywhere, for they were a mix between gold and cream; that's what they looked like to me in the snow.

Seeing the double-decker, royal purple Knight Bus roll its way into the driveway made chills run down my spine. Ernie must have given it to him for the night, which I thought was really kind of that old man who was the usual driver. Jittery butterflies soared throughout my chilled body, giving me some energy to shufle my feet and turn towards the bus in the driveway. The bus shut down, and soon enough the door opened to reveal the tall and slender figure I have been waiting for. Not too long after the figure emerged, the door closed and he adjusted his hat while wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his slightly faded dark blue uniform. Then he stopped and I could finally see that his shining blue eyes had met my own dull green ones. It almost appeared that he was shocked to see me, but I ignored it and mustered up enough energy to give him a wide smile to welcome him back.

All of a sudden he rushed up the stairs while clinging to the slick railing and took my paled face in his toasty hands. Then I realized they were shaking, and I could only imagine how upset he was. His brown hair was matted to his forehead again, and his eyes were showing deep concern.

"Wot are you doin' out here? It's snowing!" Stan scolded me, but I knew it was for my own good.

"I waited for you," I replied simply, feeling the need to cry now from burying my emotions for so long.

"I didn't think you'd wait out here!" His words were strained with disbelief and worry as he then wrapped an arm around my slightly hunched shoulders and I pulled my hands closer to my chest. "I need you to bend a little, I'm gonna pick you up. Blimey, shorts? Really? And one of my t-shirts!" He sighed heavily and then stopped; I guess he saw my bare feet. "I didn't think you'd wait out here..." I managed to bend my shivering body a little and soon enough I was hoisted up once he got his other arm under my legs. Slowly but surely, I helped him out by opening the front door and we headed inside. His back leaned against the door to shut it, and then he rushed me over to the couch where the lamp beside it was the only light source in the living room. Setting me down carefully, he knelt down beside me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I made you upset..." Holding back tears was a challenge now as I looked at him, my eyes starting to water.

"No," was all Stan started off with; denial. "You just worry me sometimes."

"But I made you upset..." My voice was starting to crack, and I could feel the warmth of his hand transfer over to mine as he took hold of it.

"Just don't wait outside next time, all right?" Stan sighed, wondering what I would say to the pleading in his voice.

"I'll wait for you until the end of time," I smiled, but made no promise. When I blinked a couple times, the tears finally made their way and rolled down my face.

"Marceline..." The way he whispered my name made my heart ache with pain as I watched him get up and lift me carefully, slipping behind me and pulling me close. I turned my body and buried my face in his shirt, the tears still rolling. It seemed that all I will ever be is a fragile and shattered window that will have many raindrops rolling into my cloudy and tattered soul. He was really warm, while I was nothing but an ice cube melting in his soft heat. "You don't have to wait on me..." Stan whispered again, stroking my messy hair. "I'm never going to leave you again."

"If I could have just one wish for tonight," I murmured softly into his shirt while curling up to him, "it would be to have you home again."


End file.
